


Already Up

by GretchenSinister



Series: The Doors of Perception and Bonus Material [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: bowlingforgerbils asked: "either 3 or 14 for The Doors of Perception blacksand? Or anything you want to write for TDoP blacksand, please, they are my favorite. <3"3. Cuddling, 14. Morning sex
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: The Doors of Perception and Bonus Material [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587967
Kudos: 9
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Already Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notastranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notastranger/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/9/2016.

“Morning,” Kozzy said, and bent down to give Sandy a kiss. 

Sandy made a muffled, pleased sound and returned the kiss as best he could while remaining buried under a pile of blankets. “It’d be a better morning if you were still in bed,” he said finally. “Your horses make you get up earlier than actual children would.”

“I’ve tried explaining to them why you want leisurely mornings,” Kozzy said, “but they don’t really seem to care.” He threaded his fingers into Sandy’s curls.

Sandy bent toward his hand, but shivered. “Your hands are cold, like they always are when you go out on mornings like this. And,” he said, opening his eyes a little more, “you’re already dressed.”

“You sound so disapproving,” Kozzy said. He knelt beside the bed. “You know I also regret missing all the cuddles I could have had if I had decided to neglect the animals under my care.”

Sandy stuck his tongue out at him. “I hope you regret all the morning sex you could have had, too.”

“Hmm,” Kozzy said, and licked his lips. “It is still morning, and will be for quite a while.”

“It’s not quite the same thing,” Sandy said, more quietly. “You’ve already started your day.”

“Let me think,” Kozzy said, and moved forward just enough to give Sandy several slow, gentle kisses. “I’ve got it,” he said finally, even as Sandy protested the cut-off kiss. “You want relaxed, sleepy sex in bed, but I’m too awake, dressed, and cold-hands having for that. But you’re lying so close to the edge of the bed, and if I just lift these covers up—well, I know my mouth is never cold.” He lightly tugged at the edges of the blankets.

Sandy gave a little breathy laugh. “Well, when you put it that way—I should have expected—you like ending minor disagreements this way, don’t you?”

“I really, really do,” Pitch said.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> sylphidine reblogged this from gretchensinister: #i do not think i will be leaving gretchensinister's tdopverse any time soon


End file.
